The present disclosure relates to a tubular container comprising an applicator, wherein a tubular container comprising an applicator can not only easily control a slope degree of the support body, by installing a rotation control part at an inner side of a support body, when applying contents onto skin by using an applicator or massaging, but also prevent the deformation of an upper portion of the support body which is coupled with the applicator through a rotation control part, such that assemblability with the applicator is improved and thus separation of the applicator is prevented.
Generally, a tubular container comprises a tube body receiving contents therein and provided with a discharging part where contents are discharged at an upper part thereof; and an over cap which is detachably coupled to the discharging part and opens/closes the discharging part.
In the tube container as the above, when the tube body is pressurized, inner pressure of the container body is changed and thereby contents are discharged through a discharging part. To make it easy to apply contents, the container provided with an applicator is being used, wherein the applicator, such as a brush, is coupled to an upper structure of the tubular container, and absorbs contents and discharges to the outside.
Meanwhile, the interest in skincare increases recently. However, since it is hard to get an enough amount of contents absorbed into the skin and a contentable skincare effect just by a simple absorption, there have been tried various methods to transfer heat or coldness to the skin so as to promote the metabolism and improve elasticity of the skin. One of tubular containers for cosmetics as the above is discloses in the publicized patent no. 10-2008-0099816 (hereafter called as the publicized patent).
The publicized patent above is related to a dispenser, comprising a housing which is provided with a reservoir for storing contents; a heat storage tip which is coupled to the housing, composed of metal or ceramic, and provided with an application face for applying contents onto skin surface; and an insert which is disposed inside the application face of the heat storage tip and forms a contents moving passage. The contents moving passage extends through the heat storage tip and terminates inside an opening port of the application face, and the insert is composed of thermoplastic polymer.
The above publicized patent, however, is configured to transfer heat or coldness to user's facial skin through a heat storage tip when applying contents on user's facial skin, but the heat storage tip cannot be smoothly adjusted to the contour of user's skin. Therefore, there arises a problem that user's facial skin is irritated when applying contents onto user's facial skin through the heat storage tip or massaging.
Furthermore, since the opening port is formed at the application face of the heat storage tip, the insert, which is a contents moving passage, is penetrated through the opening port of the application face and contents are discharged while the contents moving passage is exposed to the outside. Therefore, there arises a problem wherein contents discharged through the contents moving passage flow into a space formed by the insert and the opening port, and are stuck therein, thereby resulting in contamination of the heat storage tip.
To solve the problem in the above, “Tubular container having applicator”, having an applicator whose angle can be adjusted according to the contour of skin, is disclosed in the registered patent No. 10-1411990 (hereafter called as the registered patent).
The registered patent comprises: a tube body which stores contents and is provided with a discharging part so as to discharge contents at an upper portion thereof; a support body which is coupled to the discharging part and forms a contents movement passage at an interior thereof such that contents discharged through the discharging part can be moved; an applicator which is coupled, encasing an upper portion of the support body and applies contents onto user's facial skin, forming a contents discharging hole which is connected with the contents movement passage at a central portion thereof and discharges contents moving through the contents movement passage to the outside; and an over cap which is coupled to the discharging part, encasing the support body, and forms an opening/closing rod which opens/closes the contents discharging hole at an inner side thereof.
In addition, the registered patent is characterized in that the support body, composed of elastic material, has a structure wherein an upper portion thereof can be rotated 360 degrees on an axis of a lower portion thereof such that the angle of the applicator can be changed according to the contour of the skin.
However, the registered patent has a problem wherein assemblability with the applicator decreases due to deformation of the support body made of elastic material, thereby causing the applicator to be easily separated.
Furthermore, in a process that an over cap is clamped with a discharging part while the support body contracts, the support body is possible to fall down with the applicator, which leads to a problem that it is hard for the over cap to be clamped.
Furthermore, since the support body made of elastic material is configured to be elastically deformed without constraint, it is not easy for a user to control an inclining angle of the support body when the applicator contacts user's skin.